Always
by SMRU
Summary: [Egypt!LadyNoir] [One-Shot] La pirámide se derrumbaba sobre ellos, y el último haz de luz se apagaba con la esperanza. Sólo quedaba tiempo para una cosa: una promesa.


¡Hola hola! Vengo a estrenarme en este fandom (que me tiene tan secuestrada ahora mismo) con una cosa de esas que toda OTP feliz y gatuna necesita: ANGST. No, es broma, las mariposa y los arco iris están bien, pero estoy segura de que tendremos nuestra dosis de desgracia. ¡Y aquí vengo yo, a traerla, más pronto que tarde! Si es que... En fin. De todas formas, creo que me ha quedado algo raro (no es mi estilo habitual, creo xD), pero no estoy del todo disgustada. He podido empezar con una cosa que me fascinó de la serie, que es la continuidad de Ladybugs (y de Chats, cof cof) que desvela Tikki en el capítulo Le Pharaon, y que necesita más explicaciones y más fanarts. Y más de todo. Más Ladybug y Chat Noir en general en la vida. En fin, os dejo con los datos, que hay alguna cosilla que puntar:

 **Título:** Always (Siempre)

 **Autor:** SMRU (holi, soy nueva, palizas no pls)

 **Pairing:** LadyNoir/Adrinette

 **Género:** Angst/Romance/Tragedy

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. Chat Noir sí, lo tengo encerrado en el sótano. Sorry, Astruc.

 **Notas:** Vale, a ver, soy una cosa de estas que se flipan "documentándose" y me he comido la cabeza con cómo poner los nombres en egipcio antiguo, ya que todo lo que sé de esa lengua viene de mi obsesión por la peli de La Momia (espero no haber blasfemado y resucitado a Ihmotep o algo). No he encontrado ninguna equivalencia a "Ladybug" ni nada parecido (sólo tenían escarabajos, no mariquitas, por lo visto xD), pero he descubierto que no me hacía falta, porque Chat la llama Nebet-i, el equivalente de "mi lady" (que es amor y era necesario dejarlo así). Su nombre de persona normal, Merit, lo he escogido porque fonéticamente es parecido a Marinette y porque significa "amada", y no podía casar mejor con la situación. Lo de Adrien ha sido un auténtico infierno. Para Chat Noir ha sido fácil de encontrar una traducción ("mau" es gato, y el sufijo "km" es negro), pero con el nombre de Adrien... ¡Puf! Al final, lo he dejado en "Hadria", que es una forma documentada en el norte de África proveniente del nombre romano de Hadrianus (como el Emperador Adriano). No es egipcio (de hecho, podría ser hasta anacrónico xD), peeeero... Ahí está.

 **Agradecimientos:** El título no podía ser otro, y me duele cada vez que lo pienso. Es mi pequeño tributo a Alan Rickman (goodnight, Professor). Creo que tampoco hubiera sido capaz de escribir esto si no hubiera encontrado un fandom tan maravilloso y amigable, que me ha acogido tan bien desde el principio, así que gracias a todos los amores del WA de Chat Noir Fangirls :3 ¡Y millones a de gracias a Shiion! Me has hecho un favor enorme encontrando la source de la imagen n0n ¡Muchísimas gracias!

 **Inspiración:** Como no dolía suficiente, me he puesto A million years ago, de Adele, de fondo. ¿Puedo romperme ya?

Y, en fin, os dejo con el asunto que interesa: el fic. ¡Un beso, amores! ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

 _Always_

En medio de la oscuridad había silencio, un silencio profundo y negro como sólo podía tener la muerte. Era como siempre había imaginado: un umbral sin puerta que lo cerrara, pero que sólo podía atravesarse en un sentido. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿De cruzar, y luego no mirar atrás? Era bastante probable que no. En realidad, estaba seguro de que no. Aunque sus ancestros lo esperasen allí, aunque al otro lado estuviera el paraíso refulgente de verdor y aguas claras, sin rastro de la aridez de aquel lado de la vida, no era capaz de cruzar. Aún no.

El chico abrió los ojos pesadamente, y el silencio seguía allí, pero esta vez más pesado, lleno en los recovecos más alejados por el terrible rumor de los cimientos de la tierra tambaleándose. Si le hubieran dicho que el cielo se caía sobre ellos, se lo hubiera creído. Si le hubieran dicho que en realidad ya estaba muerto y aquello era el reino de los muertos, también: pero no era verde, era azul, el azul del cielo más puro que hubiera visto jamás.

—¿Mau? ¡Mau! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Oh, por todos los Dioses, estás vivo!

Ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, y aunque sus manos le causaran dolor en cada vértebra, no había dolor más apacible. Se permitió sonreír.

—Nebet-i, no lloréis…

Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos no eran como las lluvias tan escasas y tan celebradas a lo largo y ancho del Reino; no traían felicidad alguna, aunque fuera de lo que nacieran. El chico sabía que esa felicidad era un espejismo como el que perdía a los viajeros en las dunas del desierto, lejos del Nilo.

Sin embargo, él mismo no podía evitar llorar, aunque se odiara por ello. Cada uno de sus machacados huesos notaba las toneladas de piedra que cedían cada vez más sobre ellos. Ya no sentía las piernas. Su corazón buscó el último rayo de luz que se colaba en la tumba, y se rompió al comprobar lo pequeño que era. Aquel pequeño hueco era demasiado poca esperanza.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. -La chica se incorporó, analizando el mismo hueco que él. Tragó saliva ante la dura evidencia, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Ella era así.- Ambos hemos usado nuestros poderes, así que tendremos que apañárnoslas…

—Nebet-i… -La llamó con la voz anegada en sangre.

—¡Tal vez alguien pueda oírnos! Sólo tengo que llegar hasta allí arriba…

—Nebet-i. -Esta vez, captó su atención. La mirada de ella tembló de nuevo, recuperando las lágrimas.- No puedo moverme. Mis piernas… Mis piernas no van a moverse más.

—Te llevaré -contestó ella, tan tozuda como siempre-. Saldremos de esta, ya lo verás, Mau…

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Por eso me enamoré de vos. -Ella no ocultó el sonrojo bajo la máscara que le cubría los ojos.- Y por eso no puedo dejar que muráis aquí conmigo. Idos.

—Ni hablar. No voy a rendirme.

Con cuidado, le cogió la cabeza y se la puso en el regazo. Él cada vez estaba más convencido de estar ya en la otra vida. Ambos escucharon un pitido proveniente de la mano del chico, y él se la miró con dificultad.

El anillo de piedra basáltica se estaba apagando. Con un suspiro, tragó saliva.

—Plagg -llamó.

El kwami salió de su anillo y se lanzó directo a su cuello, mientras él notaba cómo sus ropajes volvían a ser la misma túnica blanca de siempre. No más negro: sólo blanco…

—¡Hadria! ¡Hadria, vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa y salir de aquí! -El kwami tiraba de su pelo con insistencia.- ¡Podría haber aguantado un poco más! ¡Déjame volver a transformarte y…!

—Plagg…

Ante el gemido lastimero de su portador, el kwami se enterró en una de sus manos y rompió a llorar. Él alzó la vista y se topó con la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

—Sois… el extranjero, el amigo del joven Faraón…

Él parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Acaso me conocéis, Nebet-i? -Ella asintió, con un nudo en la garganta, y entonces también deshizo su transformación. Hadria notó la suavidad de la muselina entre sus dedos, que rozaban con suavidad su muslo, y el sol se reflejó en el collar de jade que llevaba al cuello. Contuvo una exclamación ante su hermosura, que tan bien conocía.- Sois Merit, la criada de Palacio…

Ella asintió, llorando de nuevo.

—Mis padres son los responsables de las cocinas. -Se llevó las manos al pecho. Le costaba respirar algo que no fuera polvo y arena.- Tikki, lo siento.

Hadria elevó la mirada hacia el pequeño ser de color rojo que había aparecido en el hombro de la chica. Era muy parecido a Plagg pero, al contrario que él, sólo los contemplaba a ambos con la mirada desolada. Abrazó a la chica, pegándose a su mejilla y conteniendo las lágrimas, y luego fue junto a Plagg y cogiéndole de sus pequeñas manitas lo apartó de Hadria como si nunca hubiera hecho algo tan doloroso, o como si lo hubiera hecho demasiadas veces.

—Te quiero, Merit. Gracias por todo.

—¡Tú siempre lo has sabido, Tikki! ¡Siempre has sabido quién era Maukm!

El kwami se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa.

—Plagg y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ya no nos es difícil reconocer a nuestros portadores.

Un enorme sollozo de Plagg, seguido de un quejido de piedra resquebrajándose, llenó la cavidad, y Hadria miró el rayo de luz cada vez más efímero.

—Tenéis que iros -dijo.

—¡No es justo, Tikki! -Gritó Plagg, anegado en lágrimas casi más grandes que él.- ¡Es demasiado pronto!

—Pero es el momento -contestó ella, aunque sus palabras parecían dolerle como si respirara cuchillas.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, y Merit, notando la falta de aire, se apoyó sobre un codo, incapaz de sostenerse más.

—Así que… este es nuestro destino… -Susurró.

Tikki voló de nuevo hacia ella, hacia su rostro, y lo acarició con pesar.

—Vuestro Destino es estar juntos siempre. No importa el tiempo que pase, Plagg y yo nos aseguraremos de ello. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

El kwami negro asintió, con las lágrimas aún rodándole por sus redondos mofletes, y luego le cogió con fuerza la mano a Tikki. Sobre sus cabezas, estalló un crujido terrible. El polvo empezó a caer del techo, y pequeños fragmentos de caliza comenzaron a desprenderse sobre ellos.

—Idos -susurró Hadria, con un apenas audible hilo de voz.

—¡Idos! -Gritó Merit, y Tikki cerró los ojos y se echó a volar hacia la única luz del atardecer que entraba aún en la cavidad. Cuando lo atravesó, con Plagg gritando tras ella, una de las enormes losas de piedra blanca que cubrían la pirámide cayó sobre el agujero, tapándolo y robándole la última luz al interior.

Aun así, en la oscuridad, los ojos de Hadria y Merit brillaban, mirándose. Ella le cogió las manos entre las suyas y él sonrió.

—Ya les habéis oído, Nebet-i. -Notó una lágrima bajar rodando por su mejilla. El crujido de las piedras ahogaba sus palabras, más escritas en sus labios que en al aire.- Os encontraré en la próxima vida.

—En cualquier vida. -Asintió ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera pidiendo un deseo, como rezando.- En todas las vidas, Hadria. Mi Maukm…

—Siempre -susurró él.

Y como si aquella simple palabra los uniera y tirara del uno hacia el otro, Merit se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios sobre los de Hadria, y el tacto del beso eclipsó cualquier otra cosa: la piedra, la arena, el silencio, el ruido, el cielo, la tierra y la muerte.

Sobre los escombros, no hubo nada que pudiera de consolar a Plagg, ni noche capaz de ocultar el llanto de Tikki.

Marinette trató de remolonear una vez más tras la esquina mientras observaba de lejos a Adrien, que bebía un zumo con pajita sentado despreocupadamente en un banco mientras contemplaba a sus compañeros jugar un partido de fútbol.

—¡A qué esperas! -Exclamó Tikki en su bolso, sobresaltándola.

—¡Shhh! ¡Tikki! -Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie las viera.- ¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto? O peor -volvió a mirar a Adrien-, de la vergüenza.

El kwami rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, ve, ahora es tu oportunidad. -Al ver aún la indecisión en sus ojos azules, Tikki suspiró.- ¿Es que no quieres estar con él?

—¡Claro que sí! -La mirada de Marinette volvió al chico, y algo en sus ojos refulgió. Su voz se apagó suavemente.- Quiero estar con él siempre…

El kwami la miró unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pues "ahora" forma parte de ese "siempre" que te estás perdiendo por ser tan tonta!

Marinette rió, observando los intentos de su amiga por empujarla hacia él, y la cogió con suavidad, le besó la cabecita y la dejó con cuidado en su bolso, cogiendo aire.

—¡Vamos allá! -Se dijo.

Inventando una excusa cualquiera y, por supuesto, confundiendo palabras cuando Adrien la saludó con su radiante sonrisa, Marinette se sentó al lado del chico y comenzó a hablar casi de cualquier cosa, moviendo las manos tanto como podía y equivocándose más aún. Tras ella, Tikki se asomó desde el bolso para comprobar cómo iban las cosas, y vio a Plagg durmiendo en el interior de la bolsa de deporte de Adrien. Como si hubiera notado su presencia, el kwami negro abrió los ojos y le sonrió desde la distancia. Tikki señaló a Marinette y a Adrien y Plagg asintió, dando a entender que todo iba bien.

Ella sonrió también, mirándolos a ambos.

Sí. Todo iba bien.

* * *

Sigo sin saber escribir finales, lalalalá. En fin, eso es todo. SERÁN FELICES Y TENDRÁN TRES HIJOS Y UN HÁMSTER.

Y ahora sí... ¿Reviews? No hacen daño a nadie y me hacen tan feliz como a Plagg el queso n.n

 **Imagen by MegS-ILS en DeviantArt.**


End file.
